spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Take 1, Take 2, No, Take ∞!
Script: ' ' (Hoopla is watching The Fast and the Hooplest 666 on his hotel TV) ' ' Hoopla: I think this one is the worst one in the series yet, but the film studio keeps making money! How in the ocean is that possible? ' ' (On the TV, the main character screams hoopla) ' ' Hoopla: Is that all you got? Hoopla?! HOOPLA! HOOPLA! This movie sucks! (changes channel to Nick, where the SpongeBob movie is playing) Ooh, this is good. ' ' (Two hours later…) ' ' Hoopla: That was the best movie experience I’ve had in my life! I wanna make my own movie! But how? ' ' (A whole lot of research later…) ' ' Hoopla: Hmm, it seems like a movie is too much HooplaBucks for me to do. What else is there? Drama show, comedy show, animated show, sci-fi show, romance show, YouTube Originals show, game show, hey here’s an interesting one! A reality TV show! That only costs 0.0000000001 HooplaBucks which equals to $9999999! That’s what I call a bargain! Now I need a producing company. ' ' Hoopla: Let’s see...we have Jelly Corp, PIE, Drunk Fool Productions, Zeebra Next Sunset Productions, Plump Pappa Co, Shortverse, Pullingstar, Lanky Kong TV Productions, Spectingoverthetown Entertainment, SB&SP Inc. Here’s the one! Boxing Productions! ' ' (He sends an omail to the company asking if they want to produce his reality TV show. Days pass…) ' ' Hoopla: Ugh. They still haven’t responded! ' ' (At Boxing Productions) ' ' Yellow244: Hey! WaterCandle, can you send this letter to the boss? ' ' WaterCandle: Sure! Hey boss you have a letter! ' ' CalmStar: What! But I’m having a conversation with CrazySponge! ' ' WaterCandle: It’s important! ' ' CalmStar: Fine. (reads the letter) Hmm, sure! We can call it something like… Hoopla-Off Kings! ' ' WaterCandle: But we don’t want to anger CrazySponge! ' ' CalmStar: Screw CrazySponge! ' ' (Later) ' ' Zoopla: Hoopla, it’s lunch time! ' ' Hoopla: But we just went to Blue Crayfish an hour ago! ' ' Zoopla: Doesn’t matter, you still need more food! You’re a growing boy! ' ' Hoopla: But mom! ' ' Zoopla: No buts! ' ' (Suddenly, Hoopla’s phone has a notification. It’s from Boxing Productions) ' ' Hoopla: Hold on, gotta check my omail. YES! IT’S FROM THEM! I GOT A REALITY SHOW NOW! ' ' Zoopla: A reality what now? ' ' Woopla: What in the woopla is going on here? ' ' Hoopla: I got my own show! ' ' Woopla: Now hold on, son, you know that stuff’s expensive and st- ' ' Hoopla: No one cares about your blubber mouths, guys. I got a show to run. Toodle-loo! (runs out the hotel) ' ' (Hoopla runs to the company HQ at 88 miles per hour, just making it in time) ' ' Hoopla: I’m here! ' ' Yellow244: Hello! You must be...H o o p l a. ' ' Hoopla: Correct! ' ' Yellow244: Right this way! ' ' (They go to CalmStar’s office) ' ' Yellow244: We got Hoopla, sir! ' ' CalmStar: You mean Alpooh. ' ' Yellow244: No, it’s Hoopla. ' ' CalmStar: But I got an omail from- ' ' Hoopla: I’m the one and only! ' ' CalmStar: (sigh) Fine. Come with me to the casting studio, writing studio, filming studio, editing studio, releasing studio, and the make money studio. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' CalmStar: q ' ' Hoopla: o ' ' (in the casting studio) ' ' CalmStar: We already got your cast prepared. Meet Basjre, Charlesthenicesdguy, BevlinChew, and The Marvelous Trevor. ' ' Cast members: Hello. ' ' Hoopla: Hi. ' ' Trevor: Can I see your… glistening g- (gets slapped) ' ' Hoopla: NO! ' ' Trevor: (cries and runs away) DANG FOOLS! ' ' CalmStar: Welp, that’s one less cast member. (whispers) He sucked anyway. ' ' (in the writing studio) ' ' CalmStar: Here is where the magic happens. Well, part of it. Just write down whatever comes to mind. ' ' Hoopla: OK! ' ' hoopla off kings season one episode one ' ' hoopla; hii ' ' everyone; h ' ' hoopla; i win u loze ' ' everyone; ok ' ' the end ' ' CalmStar: Perfect. Now we just need to edit it, make the promos, and release it on the Boxing Productions channel. ' ' Hoopla: Woo! ' ' (hours of editing later) ' ' CalmStar: And the editing is done! Wanna see the promo? ' ' Hoopla: Sure. ' ' (promo) ' ' youve never seen a show like dis before… actually you have ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Basjre: pp ' ' Charles: bleep ' ' Bevlin: HEY! Watch your langwing ' ' Poopla: POOPLA! (everyone looks at him) ' ' Hoopla: o ' ' Tune in January 18th for the first episode of hoopla off kings! ' ' (promo ends) ' ' Hoopla: That was great! Except for the Poopla part. ' ' CalmStar: It’s a little humor to get more people to watch the show. It’s business. ' ' Hoopla: o. Ok then. I hope it’s successful. ' ' CalmStar: We do too. Now go on and do… whatever Hooplas do. Even though i got an omail from someone named Alpooh. ' ' Hoopla: I know that guy! ' ' CalmStar: WHAT! YOU’RE THE WRONG GUY! ' ' WaterCandle: It’s released! ' ' CalmStar: AHHHHHHH ' ' Yellow244: Yay! Also AHHHHH ' ' CalmStar: yellos, i dont think your iq is too small. ' ' (Hoopla gets kicked out, and sees CalmStar destroy all the tapes of the episode.) ' ' Hoopla: o dang. ' ' CalmStar: Now, where is that Alpooh guy… ' ' Alpooh: Right here! ' ' CalmStar: Hey! What series are you making? ' ' Alpooh: I call it, Alpooh’s Horrible Park. ' ' (Credits) ' ' CrazySponge: Hey purps, we got a knock-off on aisle 2. ' ' Purple133: Uh-Oh ' ' FireMatch: We can handle this. But how will anyone read about this, to spread the legend of us? ' ' CrazySponge: (Looks at the camera) Hm. What do you think? ' ' Purple133: Uhhhhhh ' ' CrazySponge: You’re not supposed to answer that, purps. ' ' (After Credits scene over) ' ' Hoopla: Oh, I forgot they gave me a copy of the tapes. Eh I’m just gonna upload this crap onto YouTube only for it to be lost forever.